


Ungiven Kisses

by ClaireTheSnitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of kissing, Apologies, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, fight, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireTheSnitch/pseuds/ClaireTheSnitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily hurt James, and now she has to swallow her pride and apologize.  Really fluffy!<br/>(Based on Taylor Swift's "Back to december", requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungiven Kisses

James could feel the frosty leaves crack under his shoes. The crunching sounds almost made a melody, so he just stood on the spot and moved his feet around, aimlessly glancing at the frozen Black Lake, which laid like smooth, dark stone before his eyes.

He didn’t know how to feel when he was alone.   
Being around Sirius, Remus and Peter made it easier somehow - he had jokes, pranks to pull, laughters. In that moment, while his friends enjoyed warmth and Butterbeer inside the castle, James asked himself why he had accepted that encounter, but he hadn’t yet managed to answer himself that he saw Lily kicking her way through the snow.

Lily did  _not_  want to think about James Potter waiting for her, but there wasn’t much else to think about, except for a certain moment a few weeks before.

 _"Can we talk, Lily?"_  
She turned around, finding herself face to face with Severus Snape, who looked half anxious and half disgusted by Lily’s new friends.  
"Um… Sure." She got to her feet, and gestured to James to wait for her, although he was ready to follow.  
"We haven’t spoken in a long time, Sev." she added, harshly, when they were out of earshot.  
"I know." he replied, trying to keep his eyes fixed on Lily’s. He couldn’t, and just stared at the floor while he began to say: "I was just… wondering. About you and Potter. There are rumors, b-but y-you promised _me. Do you… do you remember?”_  
Lily stood there, stricken, remembering her promise. James’ constant teasing and pranking towards Severus had resulted, in their second year, in a vow - "I will never fall for him".  
 _She tilted her head, guilt filling her cheeks, her lips suddenly burning with the ghost of James’ kisses, and declared: “Potter and I? We are nothing.”  
_ _She knew it was a lie and she knew it was wrong - but Lily had seen Severus cry, hidden behind his robe, and had seen his eyes water with self-loathing for being the target. She couldn’t be the one to make him suffer again, and more fiercely.  
_ _Yet, when she turned away from Snape, she saw James a few feet away and knew he had heard everything._

Lily was Head Girl. She had prepared a speech and her apologies were neatly ordered in her mind, but James’ expression erased her mind, and she was left with nothing.  
"Hi." she said, almost yelling. Her voice was high-pitched and shaky.  
"Hey." James shuddered and turned up his collar. "I’m going numb. I thought you wouldn’t come."  
"I asked for this meeting."  
"We’re not at a school briefing. Drop the form." He attempted to smile and waved his hand at the nearby tree. "I kissed you here."  
"James. I know. You’re hurting me."  
"Oh, really?  _I am hurting you,_  now. I’m sorry, Lily, I didn’t know I could do such a thing. Wasn’t I  _nothing_  to you?”   
"I… I didn’t really believe in what I said. I was trying to soothe Severus."  
"Soothe him.  _Snivellus_? He called you a sodding Mudblood, and  _you_  want to soothe him?”  
"I felt like I owed him. We had a promise!" she blurted out, and right away told him about the vow. "And I know this doesn’t justify me, but I was  _lying_  to him. I knew it and I bet  _he_  knew it too, because I  _did_  fall for you, James, I did a long time ago and it’s just hard to s-say it a-aloud.”  
James gaped at her eyes, now swollen with tears.  
"I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m really,  _really_ ,  _really sorry.”_ She went on, unable to stop, and started sobbing silently.  
 _”_ Lily, please.”  
"I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose you." she whispered, out of breath.  
James moved forward and slowly wrapped her in his arms. He brushed her cheek with his lips and felt the salty taste of tears.  
"I wouldn’t forgive myself if I lost you." he reassured her and lifted her chin, placing a gentle kiss on her puffy lips.   
  
"I love you." he declared, and proceeded to make up for two weeks of ungiven kisses.  
Maybe it wasn’t the appropriate time to tell her, but he was James Potter, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and was inspired by a request on tumblr.  
> I hope you appreciated it!  
> (Please note that English is not my native language! Point out any mistakes!)


End file.
